Kyle Dies, a South Park FanFiction
by MidoriUshanka
Summary: I hate to say, but Kyle Broflovski dies. I had to write one fanfiction where I killed off my favorite character so here. The whole thing is in Stan's POV, and its a One shot. I hope you like it, and please don't hate because I kill Kyle. Sorry about that.


South Park

Kyle Dies

POV~ Stan

"And may we remember how he died saving another's life, and that he is in a better place now," the Rabi said, sadness filling his voice. A tear fell from my closed eye. I couldn't stand to look at the coffin that stood right in front of me. "He will be remembered as a Son, a grandson, a brother, and a best friend," he continued. "Who has a few words they would like to say about our beloved Kyle Broflovski?"

"Go on, Stanley," My mom patted me on the back. I couldn't. I didn't have the courage to. I never would. I mean, my best friend had died!

"N-no, mom," my voice broke. "I can't," my usually loud and playful voice was so small today.

I couldn't even imagine how Kyle's family managed to get out of bed in the morning, knowing he was... dead. My chest hurt every time I thought that I could have saved him.

"Stan, he'd want you to," I heard Kenny say beside me. Who knew what he wanted? He wasn't here to tell them his wishes! Oh my god, Kyle was really gone. My best friend was dead, and his corpse lay right in front of me. Right then, it was too overwhelming to take in. There was only so much a 16 year old could handle, and now was not the time to test me.

"Well, uh, why don't we let the family speak first?" the Rabi said awkwardly, walking off of the platform the coffin lay on. Kyle's little brother, Ike, (who was now an only child) walked up to the platform and spoke into the micro phone.

"My brother, Kyle, was a very nice guy. When I say that, its an understatement. Kyle Broflovski was the nicest guy you will ever know. When he smiled, and laughed, he tended to make everybody around him happy too." I found myself nodding to Ike's sad words. "Whether you were friends with him or not, everybody knows how good a person he was. He always tried to do what was best and what he thought was right. I think we can all take Kyle as an inspiration to do good things and do what is right." Man, Ike was only twelve and he was taking this better than I was. He was so true when he spoke, I somehow found the courage inside myself to make my speech. "Kyle was such an honorable person, as you can see because he is gone now. He died for somebody, and died willingly. I will always remember the advise he gave me, and how great of a big brother he was. I love you Kyle, may you live on in our memories," Ike finished. He started snuffling and wiping his eyes as he made his way back to his seat. Next to speak was Kyle's Mom and Dad. Kyle's mom was crying.

"We will miss you," Gerald Broflovski spoke. "We have no words for the tragedy which occurred in our family, so we say, We will miss you," Really? They were Kyle's fucking parents! All they had to say was, 'I miss you' ? Weak. My knees almost gave out as I stood up. I walked slowly up the stairs to the platform, going over the speech in my mind. I could do this...

"I knew Kyle in a way not many people did," I found myself speaking with surprising clarity. "I am not saying that I knew him better than any of you who did, but that we all knew him differently. Ike knew him as an older brother. Sheila and Gerald Broflovski knew him as a beloved baby, child, and teenager. I knew him as a best friend," was I really the one speaking? I would think that my voice would be gone after the many times I'd screamed his name at the hospital. "I love Kyle as a best friend, and always will. Even though he is... dead, I will remember him and cherish the good times we experienced together, rather than missing him.

"Dwelling on the past is far better than worrying about the future, and how empty it will be without the warm smile of Kyle. Sure you can miss him! I do, very much. But I know that sooner or later, life will go on" Man this sounded cheesy. But I knew it was true. "So I tell you, remember Kyle in your hearts, instead of wondering how we will make it without him. Because we will. Thank you, and well- Good bye, Kyle," I finished. I shuffled my feet off of the stage and returned to my seat. I could feel warm tears gliding down my cheeks. A sigh escaped from my lips before I started sobbing quietly.

"Well said," replied the Rabi. _'Fuck off,'_ told him mentally. _'Like you even care he's gone,' _"We will now proceed to the burial ground, where Kyle will rest," he finished.

"Stan," a familiar voice mumbled. Cartman? CARTMAN was at Kyle's funeral? This really pissed me off.

"What are you doing here, fat boy?" I retorted. There was no pleasure in the insult.

"Well, I'm here to say good bye and say my last words to Kyle. To make it a peaceful ending, you know? I just wanted to make amends before they bury him," Cartman said, innocently. "Aren't we all here for that? To say goodbye?"

"I guess so. Man, I can't believe he's really gone. It feels like I'm empty, you know?" I admitted.

"He was such a good friend," Kenny joined the conversation. "I'll miss him, too."

"Hold on, guys. Come here," Cartman said. "They coffin is open. Why don't we say good bye now?" a sad look crossed his face. I didn't want to see Kyle in his coffin. It would only make to nightmare more real.

"Yeah, Stan, its the least we can do. We were his friends," Kenny agreed.

"Cartman was NOT Kyle's friend," I spat.

"I know. I was horrible to him. I shouldn't have been like that. He didn't deserve it. Thats why I want to make amends and tell him goodbye," the chubby boy in black stared me in the eyes. Oh my god, he was telling the truth. I could do this... I walked up onto the platform and stared at the lifeless figure that was once my best friend. He was just so _pale!_ Poor Kyle, he died so young. Only sixteen years old!

"I guess I'll go first," Cartman said. "Kyle, I know you will never forgive me or accept my apology, but I-I just want to tell you so that it ends peacefully. I'm sorry for everything bad I've ever done to you. Every crack about you being Jewish, all of the smart remarks. I am truly sorry, and hate to see that y-you d-d-d-" he stopped, and took a deep breath. "Goodbye," Cartman stepped away from the coffin, letting Kenny stand over him.

"Hi dude... I know you can't hear me, or maybe you can, I don't know. But I just wanted to let you know I'll miss you. I can't help but feel guilty that we were never really that close... But, since your gone now, I'd like to say, well, Bye," Kenny moved so that I was above him. This was too much. There was a hole in his head where the- ugh. I couldn't think about it. Here goes nothing:

"Kyle, you were my best friend in the entire world. I'll remember all of the good times we had, and never forget you. But dude, we can't dwell on you being gone forever. I just want you to know that I'm going to miss having you around so much. So are the guys, and your whole family. You shouldn't have taken that bullet for me dude. You should have just let it hit me. I guess whats done is done," tears started to fall again. "Your the best, and I don't know how I'll find closure, but I'll try. For your sake. This is really it, huh? Well then, how about it, one last one. For old time's sake?" I nodded to Cartman. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Kenny.

"What? Guys... Seriously. No! For fucks sake! God, alright... Fine. See you tomorrow," Kenny closed his eyes. Cartman shot, and the teen in the black parka fell over dead.

"Oh my god, you killed Kenny!" I yelled. My voice seemed to echo off of the walls of the synagogue. I could have sworn that I heard an ever so slight whisper in my ear:

"You bastards!"

**The End**


End file.
